"Ace"
is the forty-sixth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 9th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2013 series. Overview Karasuno and Date Tech are close to match point as Asahi's spikes are losing their effectiveness. Date Tech is determined to not lose and puts more effort into its blocks. When it blocks Asahi's spike, the ball flies towards Nishinoya's side and quickly thinking, the libero saves it with his foot. As soon as he recovers, he, Hinata, and Sugawara call to Asahi to try again as the ace of the team. Plot Asahi begins having trouble slamming the ball past Aone. However, he and Tsukishima are able to get revenge by forming their own wall to block their opponent. Hinata's soon switched back into the vanguard and performs a successful quick strike right off the bat. Kamasaki retaliates with his own quick. Nearing match point, Karasuno is leading by three points. Futakuchi teases Kamasaki about being overshadowed by Aone and Kamasaki angrily replies that Aone isn't the only part of the Iron Wall. He then jumps to Sasaya just in time to block Asahi. Hinata tries a quick to get the point back and gets blocked, but manages to get the ball to fall between Aone and the net so that Karasuno gets the point. Aone begins showing frustration despite the efforts of his upperclassmen to reassure him. Hinata's soon switched out, but he's confident that Karasuno will win because Asahi is in the vanguard. The ball gets sent to Asahi, who thinks to himself that as the ace, he has to score the final point his team needs. The Date Tech members prepare to block him and Moniwa exclaims that if they can't stop a single spiker whom they've beaten once before, they can't call themselves the Iron Wall. They manage to block the ball and send it flying to the back of Karasuno's court. Nishinoya runs towards it and at the last minute, saves it. Asahi tries spiking again, but the toss was too close to the net and he gets stopped. It flies to Nishinoya's side as the libero realizes that his arms won't reach it in time. Thinking quickly, he sticks his foot out and saves the ball, impressing everyone in the stadium. Sugawara, Hinata, and Nishinoya yell at Asahi to try one more time. Appearances *Kenji Futakuchi *Daichi Sawamura *Kei Tsukishima *Asahi Azumane *Takanobu Aone *Kaname Moniwa *Takurō Oiwake *Ittetsu Takeda *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Shōyō Hinata *Yū Nishinoya *Tobio Kageyama *Kōsuke Sakunami *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yasushi Kamasaki *Chikara Ennoshita *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Takehito Sasaya *Keishin Ukai *Hisashi Kinoshita *Yutaka Obara *Yui Michimiya Chapter notes Character revelations * Aone, Kamasaki, and Futakuchi make up the Date Tech's "Iron Wall". Trivia *To commemorate the climax of the Date Tech High vs Karasuno High match and the sale of the fourth volume, a center color of Nishinoya and Asahi in front of a net and their backs against each other is included. The text reads: “Jump toward what lies beyond the 'wall!'" *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Got Your Back."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-6/12348 Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 6 Category:Chapters Category:Interhigh Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Date Tech